5 Shots of Gravitation, AFI style
by Devin Aiden Teague
Summary: 5 random drabbles of my favorite Gravitation pairing, all inspired by AFI songs. Rated higher just to be safe.


Warnings: Yaoi, Cousincest, Implied sex, ummm, people being tied up. That's all I can think of.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, as many of you already know, I do not own Gravitation. 'Cause I'm not Maki Murakami. But what's even worse is that I don't even own these songs. AFI does. I only own copies of the manga and copies of the songs. Isn't that depressing?

Enjoy… I also suggest listening to the songs if you get the chance.

* * *

Silver and Cold

Staring at my sleeping lover's face, I thought of all the ways I could try to explain this. All the ways I could leave it behind. Not that I wanted to, of course. I just needed to have an escape route ready. The moonlight bathed your face in silvery white, and it made me want to sing, just for you. But, of course, I don't sing. All thoughts of escape rushed out of my mind, as you sleepily opened an eye.

"Forgive me," you whispered. I didn't need to ask for what. But why did you need me to forgive you? I was the one at fault, asking to stay. If anything, I should beg your forgiveness. But I answered, as always. "Forgiven."

Will I leave before the sun rises? Leaving you alone in the cold darkness? There's another reason to beg your forgiveness. I should just stay here until the sun bathes us in its warmth.

Tonight you sink back into my body, but not before pulling me down with you.

"Sleep, Tohma," you whisper, and my mind is made up.

"Gladly, Suguru," I whisper back. I let myself sink into your world.

Wester

I slowly made my way through the twilight to our secret place. I had played here when I was younger, I remembered. You told me that you had also played here.

It was hidden, overgrown with weeds bushes and trees. I prayed you wouldn't forget me.

When I saw you resting beneath the trees, my breath caught in my throat. You were always so beautiful and tonight is no exception.

The wind carries my name from your lips to my ears, a moan that sounds like a prayer. Your hands are on yourself, and I want to join you there beneath the trees. So I do.

I know no one will find us here, and I don't think anyone could stop what I hope, what I pray, what I _know _will happen

I lean in to kiss you, and you smile.

Nothing will stop us.

The Interview

I'm not asking for love. I'm not even asking you to care about me. But that doesn't you shouldn't love me. I'd never say no to you.

I just want someone to hold me. Is that too much to ask? Someone to hold me until my world falls apart again?

Maybe I shouldn't hide myself so much, but how can I help it? If I show you what I really feel, won't I just be alone again? I can't keep you here forever.

Just hold me tonight, please. After that, I'll leave you alone. I'll keep myself here, without you.

Summer Shudder

I wait for you here, getting soaked and cursing your lateness. How much longer until you are finished with whatever's keeping you? Or are you just playing with me? I can't stand this missing you. I'm burning as I wait, all my little insecurities adding fuel to an already hot fire.

Loving you is so beautiful… but so miserable, too.

The fire goes out when you finally appear. But you give me one kiss and I'm burning for a completely different reason. You don't even seem to care about getting soaked; it's strange that such a little thing makes me so happy.

"C'mon," you whisper in my ear enticingly. "Let's go back to my place…"

How can you have captured me so fully? You're so young… but every time you are near me, I find myself just wanting to please you…

When I don't respond, you turn and walk, knowing I'll follow you wherever you go. I already miss your arms around me.

Kiss and Control

Tohma bit lightly, testing how the boy would react. Reassured by the boy's moans, Tohma continued biting and kissing down his young lover's neck. Suguru struggled against the velvet ropes.

"Please…" Suguru blushed as he moaned.

"Don't be scared," Tohma whispered in his ear. He returned to the boy's lips gently coaxing them open. He remained at his lips for a moment, before recalling the reaction to his earlier activities. He smirked as he grazed his teeth against Suguru's pale neck again.

Suguru shivered, still blushing, as Tohma's bites got a little rougher.

"Please…" he moaned again.

Tohma only smiled.

* * *

Ok… there you go… 5 little AFI-inspired Gravitation ficlets. For some reason, Tohma was a little… out-of-character for those… except maybe the last one… Definitly _The Interview _is… odd. Pretty much all of them are Tohma POV, but _Wester_ is from Suguru's.

Well, yeah… I guess I'm done here… Maybe I'll do another… with a different band…


End file.
